trashpastafandomcom-20200215-history
One Night in Christmas Inn.
For Christmas, I got a gift card to Christmas Inn. I've always wanted to go there, but I've been too busy during the holidays to visit. My brother used to work there, but he quit for some reason. It's only opened for one more day. December 26th, which is what today is. I'm heading over to the hotel right now. I can't wait to see what it's finally like! I pulled up to the parking lot, and surprising, there were no other cars. None at all. I started to get a feeling that the place was closed. I went up to the door, and it said it was open. I guess not many people came here today because it's not Christmas anymore. Oh well, I don't blame them. I walked inside. There was a tiny little Christmas tree on the counter, Frosty was in the corner of the room, there were Christmas lights going on the walls and ceiling, and there was some snow sprinkled about. There was even lovely Christmas music playing. It captured the Christmas spirit perfectly. I rang the bell on the counter. I rang it again, and again. I waited there for a good minute before someone from behind the counter jumped out of no where. I was startled pretty badly by it. "Hello. Welcome to Christmas Inn. Are you looking to stay?" asked the employee. "Uh, yes. For one night, please." I told them. "One night it is!" said the employee. I handed them the gift card, and asked them a curious question. "So, uh... there's nobody here?" "Yep! Just you and me." the employee answered. "Huh, that's oddly strange." I thought to myself. "Enjoy your stay, sir!" the employee said to me as I went off to the elevator. I pushed the button, and the elevator doors opened. I walked inside, and the doors closed. I pushed the button leading to the floor my room was at, and I waited. The music in the elevator was "Santa Claus is Coming to Town". It was very nice to listen to, but the elevator wasn't moving. I pushed the button again, and again. Still wouldn't move. I pushed the button to open the elevator doors. I walked out and said "Hey do you--" I stopped when I realized the employee was gone. I looked behind the counter, and they weren't there. Strange... but okay. I looked to my left, and saw a sign leading to the stairs. I guess I'll take the stairs, then. There were zero lights in the stairs. It was impossible to see anything. It was completely dark. The jolly ol' Christmas music was even starting to fade away the further I went up the stairs. The atmosphere was unsettling, and disturbing. I blindy went further up the steps, and it finally came to an end. A flickering light dangling from the ceiling barley help lead the way. I was in a hallway now, with doors leading to other rooms everywhere. The hallway had no Christmas decorations whatsoever. Everything was very dark, and brown. My room was "Room 02", which was a few feet in front of me. I entered the room, and surprisingly, there were Christmas decorations up. The walls were painted light blue, with painted snow and snowmen too. There was a big Christmas tree in the corner of the room too. There was one bed, and one bathroom. The lighting was a little dim, but it'll do. At least the Christmas decorations look nice at the very least. Although, the fact that there weren't any windows in the room whatsoever was kind of jarring to me. It's 9:00 PM right now, so I'm feeling a bit tired. After all, I did wake up at 7:00 AM in time for Christmas morning. I played on my phone for a bit, then read some of a spooky book about Christmas. It's okay so far. It's about this kid waking up to find the Christmas tree knocked over, and there's marks on the walls and stuff. I guess I should go to sleep now, but I'm a bit disappointed in my stay so far. Yes, there are a ton of Christmas decorations, but none of it feels jolly. Especially considering my room is connected to the darkest, most bleak hallway in existence. And is it just me... or does that employee seem really weird? They acted fake, and they keep disappearing. It's a bit unconformable to me knowing that I'm all alone in this big hotel with possibly a psychotic person. Oh well, it's only one night. Off to bed. As I was about to turn the light out, my phone started to vibrate. I looked at the screen, and it was my brother calling. I answered the call. "Hello?" "James? Where are you at?" "I'm staying the night in Christmas Inn. Why?" "Wait, Christmas Inn.? That place has been closed down for two years. What are you talking about?" "Not true. Mom gave me a gift card to stay here for one night. It's not expired, and there's someone working here. It's not closed down. I don't know what you're talking about." "Maybe the gift card did expire. Do you still have it?" "No, I handed it to the employee." "Employee? What employee? There shouldn't be anyone working there, James." "I don't know their name, but they looked a lot like you, but were wearing a blue vest, and their hair was perked up a little. They're acting a bit strange though." "James... you need to get out of there. NOW!" "Wait, why? Didn't you used to work there a few years back? Why did you quit?" "Didn't you know what happened there two years ago?" "No, I didn't." "A group of friends went to stay there... and they were all killed. The bodies were never found. The only employee that was working there killed them, and the surviving one was stalked. The last survivor burned one of the rooms down, and the killer was never found. Get. The Hell. Out of there!" "Dude, I don't know what you're on, but it's freaking me out." "GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE NOW!" "Listen, cal--" "......." ''Your call has been forwarded-'' What the hell was that all about? Out of curiously, I googled the incident my brother was telling me about. Low and behold... articles about it were popping up. Seeing the headlines alone made my heart beat a million miles per hour. I dropped my phone, packed my things, and left the room. The hallway was still very dimly lit. I just wonder what's in those other rooms. The curiosity got the best of me, and I opened the door to the right of my room. Inside was a completely burnt room. Everything was black, like charcoal. This is what my brother was telling me about. I started to hear voices in my head. Fear, and screams. I need to get out of here, and fast. I rushed down the hallway... then I was faced with the stairs. I gulped hard, because it was pitch black. Couldn't see a single thing. Just darkness. I took out my phone, and used it as a light. I could see just a little better, but I had to watch my step carefully. Walking down the steps was a nightmare. It felt like it never ended. There was no music playing in the distance, or anything like that. Just the echoing sound of my feet with each and every step. I began to sweat at that point. I finally reached the bottom of the stairs. I was now in the main room, with the Christmas lights and everything. Except there was no music playing. There was no noise at all, just silence. When I approached the exist door, the lights went off. I couldn't see anything now. I stood there frozen in fear, and I started to tear up a little. "I warned you, James..." I turned behind me, and the employee was there. He had a light shinning on his face. It was the only thing I could see. But why did he say that? Oh... Oh no, it can't be! It undid his hair, and removed this mask thing off his face. It looked like he was pealing his skin off. It was. It really was my brother this whole time. I just stood there not knowing what to say. I was completely in shock and baffled. "You shouldn't have come here, James. I told you to leave. I didn't want to hurt you. But I can't resist." He walked up to me slowly with the light still under his face, and I started screaming my lungs out. And that was that. I still can't believe my brother was the one behind this all. I now know where he hid the dead bodies at though. They're in the basement under the floor boards, deep underground. How do I know this? I'm there with them. Category:Hotels/Motels Category:Christmas Category:Twist Ending Category:Deaths Category:Holidays